Assumptions
by momoandsally
Summary: Natsu gets bored one day, and decides to start a drinking contest with Cana. Lucy comes home to see a drunk, passed out Natsu in her bed, and gives up, sleeping in her bed as with him. But when Natsu wakes up without memories from the night before next to Lucy, what will he assume? A NaLu Story. (My first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

It was a relatively normal day at the Fairy Tale guild. Erza eating strawberry cake, Gray walking around naked, Lucy sitting at the bar, and Natsu picking a fight. However this time, Natsu wasn't fighting with Gray, this time it happened to be Cana.

Natsu walked up to Cana as she was drinking. "What's up Cana?" Natsu asked with a smile. Natsu was unusually bored today.

Cana stopped gulping her drink," Beat it, i'm busy." and went on drinking. Natsu was now slightly annoyed.

"Ay Cana, aren't you drinking unusually slow today?" He asked with a mocking smile.

"Hah?" Cana stopped drinking and looked up at Natsu.

"At that pace, I bet I could drink more than you!" Natsu teased. Cana now looked serious, and Natsu was ready for the challenge.

"Pshh," Cana half laughed," you wish!" She then went back to drinking.

"Wanna bet?" Natsu asked, leaning in closer

"Your on!" Cana yelled," Mira! A barrel for me and a glass for him! This will be a piece of cake!" Cana teased. Mira looked up at them from the bar where she was chatting with Lucy and Happy. She grabbed two barrels from the back and walked over there with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Cana said," Are you ready Dragoneel?

"I've been ready!" And with that, the two tipping over the barrels and gulping as much alcohol as they could.

Lucy watched hesitantly at the bar with Happy. "I better go, this looks like its going to get crazy."

"Aye," Happy said," I'll see you later Lucy." She got up and left the guild, noticing the beginning of a crowd forming around the two.

It was around three, and Lucy didn't want to go home, so she decided to go shopping. She sighed thinking, _No matter how much I buy Natsu and Happy will eat it all anyways. _She began towards the market, grocery list in hand.

She stopped by the deli, the bakery, the the fruit stands, the spice shops. _I've got so much this time, _She thought,_ there's no way those two could eat it all. _Lucy liked to complain about them breaking in and eating her food, but she secretly liked it. She would buy the things they liked for them, though she would never admit it.

By the time she was done shopping, it was late. The sun had gone down a few hours ago and now Lucy was feeling sleepy. She began her long walk home, drooling at the thought of taking a bath and going to bed.

When she got home, she put all the groceries away and began to hum happily. She filled her bathtub up with hot water, and got in. "Ahhhh," Lucy said," Today was a good day." and lowered her head into the water.

Lucy soaked in the bath until her fingers were pruned. She sighed in content as she got out of the tub and into her pajamas. _What a perfect bath._ She thought. _I can't wait to get all cuddly in my bed!_

Lucy walked out of the bathroom and flipped on the lights to her bedroom. "UGH" She said suddenly. Her cuddly bed currently had a pink haired man passed out on it. "Natsu!" She yelled walking toward him," Get up and go home!" He was still sound asleep. "Natsu wake up!" She yelled shaking him. He smelled of booze, and only groaned. A cold wind suddenly hit Lucy and she shivered. She looked up to see her window wide open. "Stop breaking into my house! Use the door at least!" She yelled at him. He was still dead asleep. She grabbed Natsu's arm and began to pull him off the bed. "Ughhh" she groaned as she used all her strength to pull. He barely moved an inch. "Geez Natsu, how heavy are you."

She gave up pulling and sat down on the bed in defeat. Another cold wind hit her and she shivered. She crawled over Natsu and shut the window. She began to scoot off the bed, heading towards the couch. Suddenly, she had a thought. _I will not let Natsu ruin this night for me! _She got up and turned off the lights, then headed back towards the bed where she lifted up the sheets and got into the bed. _Ew, Natsu reeks of booze, _she thought.

Lucy hated to admit it, but Natsu's body warmth felt nice. So she ignored the smell and went to sleep.

Natsu woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. "uhhhhhh", he groaned. He noticed how soft the bed was, and immediately knew where he was. _I guess I made Lucy sleep on the couch again._ He thought, feeling slightly guilty. He couldn't remember anything from last night. The end of the drinking contest or making it to Lucy's apartment.

Natsu started to move when he noticed he was wrapped around something soft. He opened his eyes and saw a sea of blonde hair, and noticed his arms were wrapped around Lucy's waist. _Huh?_ he thought. _Lucy would never let me do this…_

He looked over her head to see she was still asleep, and she was. He slowly unwrapped himself and propped himself up on his arm. Thats when the thought hit him. _Did I do something to Lucy last night?! _His face instantly looked panicked and he blushed at the same time.

_She would have never let me sleep in her bed let alone sleep in it with her. D-Did I..? er We? _Natsu was panicking. He tried his hardest to remember last night, but he just couldn't.

_Its not impossible, _He thought, _I mean, I wanted to- with Luce, but would she have let me? _A mix of happiness and confusion hit him, and he couldn't stop himself from the large smile that spread across his face. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. _What if I forced her?_

Natsu was instantly terrified by the thought. He looked down at Lucy, still sleeping. She didn't look hurt, but she didn't necessarily look happy either. _Lucy could've stopped my with her spirits if she had to. _He thought, but he looked up to see her keys were across the room on her desk._ If she couldn't reach her keys though, theres no way she could've fought me off. _

_No, I should just forget about this, _He thought, _its not complicated that way. _

So Natsu got up, opened her window, and jumped out.

Lucy woke up to a shiver. She turned around expecting a hungover Natsu, but instead had an empty bed and an open window. _At least close the window, _she thought sitting up to close it. She layed back down and began to feel sad.

_Why am I sad? Because of Natsu? No, it couldn't be, I should be happy he's gone. But- the warmth last night felt nice. And when I woke up with him wrapped around me- _Lucy blushed- _I- It was comforting. _She stopped herself, _No, I can't like Natsu, he's my bestfriend. _The thought made her sad, but an even worse one popped into her head, _and he wouldn't like me, he thinks i'm just one if the guys._

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the thoughts and last night was stuck in her head. She decided to get dressed and go get breakfast at the guild, _that should take my mind off things. _

When she opened the doors to the guild, her eyes flickered around the room looking for some familiar pink hair. _He's not here. _She thought sadly. As she walked towards the bar, she noticed Happy eating some fish and talking to Mira. She sat next to him and asked," What's up?"

"Lucy!" Happy said joyfully," I need your help!"

"Natsu's sick from drinking all night and he's stuck in bed!"

"That would make sense," Mira added wiping down the counter.

"What happened yesterday?" Lucy asked

"Well, Natsu made it through two barrels before he ultimately lost." Mira explained.

"Aye," Happy added," and he got so drunk he started mumbling about his 'favorite person' and ran off for the night." Lucy blushed ,"although I still don't know where he went, probably a restaurant or somewhere with food."

"He didn't tell you this morning?" Mira asked

"No, he says he can't remember a thing from last night." Mira laughed.

Lucy was suddenly sad, _so he doesn't remember last night…._ and a pain shot through her. _No, I should be glad he doesn't remember. Lucy, you cannot like Natsu. _So Lucy laughed along with Mira, and ignored the beating in her heart from hearing his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys- the author here. Thank you so much for reading this! I was so surprised to see people actually read it. I just wanted to note that I wrote this story the way I would want to read it. I really appreciate you guys reading it!**

**I think its obvious but I don't own Fairy Tail. I dont understand the reason to write that down just yet….**

**NOTE: The rating might change to T later on, so if you don't want to read that, I would recommend not continuing to read. (Honestly it should be T now)**

Natsu was laying in his bed, groaning. His head hurt and everything was spinning. _How the hell did I make it home this morning? _He thought. Happy had left to go to the guild and get some breakfast earlier, so the house was quiet and still. He couldn't stop thinking about that morning, there was nothing to distract him from it.

_There's no way Lucy and I did anything last night, I must have just crawled into bed while she was sleeping. _Natsu sighed and dug his face into his pillow.

Just then, the front door slammed open jostling the whole house and Natsu's hammock started swinging. "Natsu!" Happy yelled excitedly.

The whole event was too much stimulation for Natsu's throbbing head, and he groaned from the pain and folded the edges of the pillow around his head. Thats when he heard a high, pretty voice.

"Jeez, this place is such a mess," Lucy said, stepping around the rubble on the floor," I feel like I just cleaned this place up."

Natsu popped up," That was you?!" He asked looking at her.

"Well yeah," Lucy said, looking down at the floor," who else would it be?"

Natsu plopped back down into his bed and a large growling noise came from his stomach.

Lucy sighed," You guys would starve if I wasn't here." Happy was digging around some stuff and Lucy began picking up things from the floor.

"Lucy, i'm hungry!" Natsu whined. "Fine, fine."

"Lucy, I found the stove!" Happy called from across the room. "That's good. But do you guys have any food to cook?" Lucy asked, looking around. At that moment, Natsu's stomach growled, sending a rumble around the room.

"Happy, would you go get some vegetables and broth? Oh, and maybe some chicken?" She asked, reaching into her wallet.

"No." Natsu said, his voice muffled from his pillow. His arm had extended out and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from reaching into her wallet. "I'll pay," he said.

Lucy was surprised. Usually Natsu didn't care about how much money Lucy spent. It felt nice for him to offer.

"Aye sir!" Happy said. He grabbed a leather wallet and flew out the door. Natsu's arm fell off of Lucy and a low groan escaped his throat.

Lucy began to pick up random things off the floor and place them around the room. Natsu started to drift asleep and the room was quiet. The only noise being Lucy picking things up off the floor.

Happy had been gone for a while, and Lucy had the room almost completely clean. Natsu was quiet, and it almost felt as if she was completely alone.

Natsu, being half asleep, had suddenly remembered that morning, "Lucy," he began

Lucy looked up, slightly startled. She thought he was asleep. "Yes?" She asked back. He was facing away from her, towards the wall.

"Did we have sex last night?" He asked, sleepiness heavy in his words.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. Her face went red and her body had jumped back at the question. "What would make you think that?"

Natsu didn't move, he still faced the wall. "Well when I woke up this morning I was in your bed, but this time you were in it with me." He said quietly.

"You were drunk last night Natsu, you probably just crawled in next to me and I didn't notice." It hurt Lucy a little to lie to him, but the last thing she needed was Happy making fun of her crush.

_Wait? _She thought_, did I just admit to having a crush on Natsu? _Her thought was suddenly broken off when Natsu said," Thats good, things would have been super weird then."

_What's that supposed to mean? _Lucy thought. She still couldn't see his face nor his reaction through the whole thing.

The door swung open and in came Happy, holding a large bag from the market. "Lucy! I bought all the things you wanted me to!"

"Good job, can you show me where your pans are?" Lucy asked.

"Pans?" Happy asked.

"Ughhh," Lucy groaned," this is going to be a long day." Happy started to look around the house for a pan, and Lucy was about to follow, when she finally saw a glimpse of Natsu's face. His eyes were closed, and it looked like he was asleep. The one unmissable thing, however, was the deep shade of red his face had become.

Lucy stifled a laugh. _Natsu? _She thought, _blushing! Haha what a sight. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just a heads up, this story will make more sense if you watch the fourth OVA. Its an extra episode and its really great. (I watched it on otaku streamers)**

Lucy had spent all day taking care of Natsu and cleaning his house, and it was now dark out. _Natsu is such a child sometimes_, Lucy thought. She was walking home after the long day, looking forward to some rest, however the first emotion she felt was disappointment. In front of her house waited a very impatient landlady. Lucy started to turn around and got ready to run when she heard, "Hey you!"

Lucy turned around slowly and reluctantly. The landlady marched up to her, only inches away. "Your rent is due next week!" she said.

"Yes, I know." _Although I don't have the money yet…_ Lucy thought.

"Just don't be late again!"

"I wont be!" Lucy said. The Landlady walked away, and Lucy went home. _Its been a long day,_ she thought, _and now I have to do a job too._

~The next day~

Lucy walked in towards the guild, and started to head towards the job board, when she heard a roar of laughter. She looked over to see Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy all laughing around a table. Lucy walked over and asked," What are you guys laughing about?" The four then started to laugh harder.

Erza wiped away a tear and said," That night when we were training and we all got drunk."

"Oh," Lucy said," I still can't remember that night."

"Thats too bad," Levy said," Do you guys remember Charla riding Happy like a horse?" The four of them started, to laugh, and it was so contagious that Lucy started to laugh as well.

"That happened?" Lucy asked," I wish I could remember."

"Poor Wendy though," Erza added

"What happened to Wendy?" Lucy asked.

" I got really sick, just like Natsu." Wendy explained. _She probably shouldn't have been drinking in the first place…_ Lucy thought.

"And you, Lucy!" Levy said while laughing.

"What? Is this about how I made Natsu carry me to the bathroom?" Lucy asked

Levy giggled," That wasn't all."

"Huh?"

"Well first, you tried to feed him and egg roll." Erza said

"What?" Lucy said, blushing.

"You made Natsu scratch your chin, like a cat." Levy said. The other three girls started to laugh. Lucy was speechless.

" And then you meowed," Levy explained, trying not to laugh," Natsu totally lost it then."

All four of them were giggling and Lucy stood there, stuck in between embarrassment and shock.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Natsu asked from behind Lucy. Lucy jumped back, making the four girls laugh and Natsu confused.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" Lucy said. The four girls giggled from behind her. "A-anyways Natsu, I need to go on a job." She said, trying to forget about the embarrassment.

"Okay," he said," lets go look at the job board. You coming Erza?"

" No, sorry." She said

Lucy and Natsu walked over to the suggestion board, and started looking through the flyers on the wall. Natsu plucked one off and showed Lucy. "What about this one?"

"This one only pays 100,000 jewels." She handed the flyer back to him

" But your rent is only 70,000."

"Yes but then you would only get a third of the money."

"So?" he asked," I only need a third."

"Are you sure Natsu?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Okay, i'm going to tell Mirajane then." She then walked towards the bar.

"Going on a job, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Yep," Lucy said, and handed Mira the flyer.

"So this job is located in Acalypha. Is that ok?" Mira asked. Lucy was kind of surprised. _Thats the town my dad lived in when he died._

"Yes its fine." Lucy said. "Thanks!" she said and walked away towards Natsu.

"So lets meet in an hour, at my place." Lucy said

"Okay." Natsu smiled and left the guild, and Lucy left soon after.

On her way home she couldn't help but smile. _Why am I so excited? _She thought, _the thrill of a job is always there, but this is different…_ When she got home she packed her bag and waited at her desk for Natsu to show up. She was excited for him to show up, and she didn't know why. She was expecting a knock at her door, but instead Natsu and Happy popped in through the window.

"Use the door!" She yelled.

"But its easier this way." Happy said.

Lucy sighed," Oh well."

Natsu started to look confused. "Why have you been so nice lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Lucy isn't nice at all." Happy added.

"You're not helping, Happy." Lucy said.

"No thats not what I meant" Natsu said. He stared at her, like he was looking for something. Lucy was suddenly very self conscious. Happy waved his paw in front of Natsu's face, trying to break his gaze, but it didn't work.

"W-what?" Lucy said.

Natsu jumped up and put his hand on her head, feeling her temperature. "Natsu i'm not sick." The room was still. It was too quiet for Lucy to bear. "Natsu seriousl-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu moved his hand and placed his forehead on hers. She held her breath and felt the blood rush to her face. She looked over and saw Happy was blushing as well, staring at them.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. He looked up then, foreheads still touching, and noticed how close they were. He backed up suddenly. He grabbed the back of his neck," You're not sick." he said, looking in the other direction.

"I think i'm going to stay home for this job." Happy said

"Why?" Natsu asked, he looked sad.

"I think _i'm _sick." Happy said. His usual blue looked green now, _he really does look sick, _Lucy thought, _but he's just trying to avoid this awkward situation. _

"Okay," Natsu said, looking hurt. Happy waved goodbye and flew out the window.

"We should go," Lucy began,"our train leaves soon." Lucy grabbed her stuff and started to leave the room, when she noticed Natsu beginning to crawl out the window. "Natsu! Use the door!" She yelled. He smiled and jumped out the window. He heard a faint Lucy yell," Dammit Natsu!" and he couldn't stop from laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE THE CHANGE IN RATING have you noticed it? good. p.s I kind of really hate this chapter so I apologise before hand. **

Lucy and Natsu headed towards the train station. Natsu's enthusiasm slowly faded away as they got closer to the train. As soon as they stepped on the vehicle Natsu was nauseous. "Natsu, the trains not even moving yet!" Lucy complained. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lugged him down the train to their seats.

When they got to their seats, Natsu fell over and layed down across the seats. "Natsu get up," Lucy complained. She grabbed his arm and began to pull him up. To her surprise, she managed to lift him a few inches. She pulled even harder and managed to get him up a foot. Throughout this whole thing, Natsu was too sick to even notice any of this, but he did notice Lucy sliding in under his top half and sitting down. His head plopped down on her lap and Lucy sighed from relief.

Lucy looked out the window, and they both felt the train lurch forward. Natsu's sickness instantly became worse. Lucy didn't notice, she was busy looking out at the scenery. _So we're going to Acalypha, _Lucy thought. _I haven't been back since my Dad died. _Lucy was lost in thought and spacing out. She began to pet Happy's head, or so she thought.

She had started stroking Natsu's head, and running her fingers through his hair. Natsu, at first, was surprised by her touch, but he really liked it. It distracted him from his motion sickness, and it felt warm. He slowly started to drift asleep.

Lucy spaced out for hours. She couldn't stop thinking about the city they were going to, and how she would feel when they got there. The train jerked suddenly, and she was brought out of her trance. She heard Natsu groan, and looked down to see, to her surprise, Natsu's head. _B-B-B-but I was petting Happy!_ She thought. She hoped he was asleep, but she knew he wasn't when he groaned and said," Luce, why'd you stop?"

Lucy blushed and started to rub his head again, looking back out the window. She could basically hear Natsu purr under her hand. She was very aware of her surroundings now, and couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the situation. Luckily, for her, their stop was next.

When they got there, The train slowly jerked into a stop. Natsu groaned, for once in his life, he had actually enjoyed the ride. He sighed and got up, picking up both their bags. He looked down to see Lucy still sitting, and she was looking up at him confused.

"What?" He said. Lucy was extremely confused. _Natsu, dreading leaving the train? This is weird…_ She thought. "Lucy!" Natsu said again.

"What?" She didn't move.

"We're going to miss our stop." he said.

"Oh yeah," she said. She stood up and followed him off the train. When they stepped off, Lucy noticed it was just before sunset. "We should hurry to this address and figure out what we have to do." She looked to the flyer and found the name and address of the shop they were going to. Natsu just nodded and smiled and they began to walk out of the station.

When they arrived at the shop, they found their job was just to catch a couple of robbers who had been annoying the town. When they left, the sun had gone down and most of the stores were starting to close. "We should find somewhere to stay for the night." Natsu said.

"What about dinner?" Lucy asked. She was actually kinda hungry.

"Lets just stop and pick something up." He said. Lucy was glad. She didn't want to pay damage fees at a restaurant.

They stopped and picked up some food and headed towards the nearest motel. When they came up to the front desk, Lucy asked for a room with two beds. Natsu was hoping for them to be out and only have single beds, but to his dismay, they had a two-bedded room available.

When they got to the room, the first thing Natsu did was plop on one of the beds and let out a large sigh.

"Today was boring!" He complained.

"Thats ok, as long as we get paid." She started ruffling through her bag, pulling out some pajamas and some toiletries.

Natsu watches as she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. He heard the rustling of clothes and imagined Lucy changing. He thought of her hair slipping out of her shirt and brushing her bare back, he thought of her skirt sliding off and hitting the door.

Natsu was now aware he was starting to drool. _Woah! _He thought, _thats weird. Lucy wouldn't like it if she knew I was thinking of her like that. _He brought his hand to his face and started to rub his eyes. He slid off his vest and crawled under the sheets of the bed, and felt his eyes start to droop.

Lucy came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas. She looked over to see Natsu, already sound asleep and snoring. _He always looks so nice when he's sleeping. _She smiled at the thought.

She walked over and shut off the lights, then crawled into her own bed and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Natsu had woken to the sound of rustling. He opened up his tired eyes and noticed it was still dark out. He looked over to Lucy's bed, and realized where the rustling noises had come from. She was tossing around in her bed, shifting the sheets and creating the rustling noise.

_She must be having a nightmare, _he thought, _but theres no way that the rustling woke me up. _He looked around the room for something else that could have made a noise and woken him up, but he found nothing.

Just then, he heard a low moan come from the other side of the room. He slowly turned his head over to Lucy. She let out another short moan, and Natsu felt his face heat up.

_Is she having one of _those _dreams? _He thought. Her tossing and turning started to increase, and he couldn't help but watch her. She moaned again, this time louder, and he felt the warmth from his face move to another region of his body.

_Shit! _He thought. He could feel his growing distraction and panicked. _What if she wakes up? _He thought. _She'll think i'm a pervert or something! _

Lucy then moaned something that shocked Natsu. "Oh, Gray!" She moaned loudly.

"Gray!?" Natsu yelled out of shock. He was loud enough to wake Lucy, who was still half asleep.

"Why are you yelling?" Lucy asked. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at Natsu. He quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his inconvenience.

"Why were you dreaming of that ice princess?" Natsu asked. Lucy suddenly remembered the dream she had just had and became flustered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to deny it. The dream she had just had evolved Gray, and well, you know. Lucy cursed under her breath. _It was probably because he never wears clothes! _

"You were talking in your sleep!" Natsu said, interrupting her thought.

Lucy became bright red with embarrassment. "I- I was talking in my sleep?" She whispered.

"Yes" Natsu said awkwardly.

_Oh god, how embarrassing! I hope I didn't say too much! _She thought. "W-well if I keep you up just let me know." She turned around and tried to fall back asleep and Natsu did the same.


End file.
